


Letting Go

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK, D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: After getting his hair stuck in a thorny bush, Asagi cracks and asks a surprised Atsushi to cut his long hair.Written in 2013





	Letting Go

**Title:** Letting Go  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Atsushi x Asagi  
**Genre:** AU, vampirism, historical, fluff  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** No content to warn about but I'm posting this right before I have to leave for class so this fic is basically posted as is. Atsushi and Asagi do not belong to me but the writing and the storyline do.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** After getting his hair stuck in a thorny bush, Asagi cracks and asks a surprised Atsushi to cut his long hair.  
**Author's Comment:** I found this fic in my "Life or Death" folder and realized I'd totally forgotten about it. It's set after Asagi's a vampire and when Atsushi and him are traveling. Asagi's health prevents him from traveling when he's alive so Atsushi wants him to see more of their world now that he has the strength to do so.

 

Loud cursing caught Atsushi’s attention. He paused and glanced back to see his lover… entwined with a thorny bush. Specifically, Asagi’s hair. The younger vampire was struggling to pull his hair free from the thorns but was catching his sleeve on them as well.  
Sighing, Atsushi came over to him. “Stop. Hold still before you make everything worse.”

Asagi shot him a petulant look but obeyed. Atsushi rolled back his sleeves and gently freed Asagi’s hair and clothing from the bush, pulling him away from it. He smoothed down his lover’s clothes and ran his fingers through his hair to work out the little tangles from being caught. This wasn’t the first time that this had happened to Asagi. The long hair he was so fond of was more of a nuisance than anything. It was the reason why Atsushi didn’t grow his own hair long. It was too much of a bother when they were travelling.  
“Thank you.” Asagi reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as he looked up at Atsushi. “Once we find a place to wait out the day…” he bit his lip and trailed off, tightening his grip on Atsushi’s hand.

The older vampire waited patiently. When Asagi didn’t speak, he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “What should we do once we’ve found somewhere safe?” he asked, brushing Asagi’s hair back behind his ear with his free hand.

Asagi took a deep breath—a habit he had yet to break—then exhaled loudly. “…You should cut my hair.”

Cut his hair? Well, those were certainly the last words that Atsushi had expected to hear. Asagi took such pride in his beautiful hair. Even though he complained about how long it took to dry after a bath and could shriek like a banshee if his hair got caught in the forest. As it so often did.

“Cut your hair?” Atsushi ran his fingers through Asagi’s hair. He would miss combing this beautiful hair but life would be easier for Asagi if he did trim his long locks. “It’s more practical if you have short hair, love.”

“I know. That’s why I suggested it.” Asagi released his hand so he trail his fingers through his own hair. His beautiful face creased with insecurity as he looked at Atsushi again. “Will I look… awful with short hair?” He bit his lip and lowered his gaze.

Atsushi pulled him close. “Of course not. You’re always beautiful, my love.”

“Even with short hair?”

“Of course.” Atsushi kissed him gently. “It’s only hair, Asagi. It doesn’t matter whether you have long or short hair. You’ll always be beautiful to me.” He smiled fondly as Asagi blushed. How he adored this man… He kissed Asagi again then looked up at the sky. Dawn was only a few hours away.

“I guess we should continue on?” Asagi suggested as he saw where Atsushi was looking.

“Mm.” The older vampire took his lover’s hand. “Watch out for bushes.” He smirked as Asagi blushed again.

“I don’t blunder into them on purpose!” he protested.

Atsushi laughed in response. “Come on, love. We can’t stay here.”  
  
*   *   *  
  
Their shelter for the day came, not in a mountain cave as Atsushi had dreaded, but in a town outside the forest. The innkeeper hadn’t been pleased at the late hour of their request for a room but hadn’t protested at the coins Atsushi gave him. He and Asagi now had a comfortable place to wait out the day. With real beds and baths… After bathing and dressing in clean clothes, it was time to cut Asagi’s hair. Atsushi held back a smile as he saw the anxious look on his lover’s face. When was the last time someone had cut Asagi’s for him? It must have been some time ago if a simple haircut could make him so nervous.

Asagi sat down in front of their futon and brushed his hair back over his shoulders. Atsushi took a seat behind him, combing Asagi’s hair out and trying to get the ends as even as possible. Knowing his lover would be tense, he gently rubbed his back. “Relax,” he said softly. “It’s only hair.”

“I know… but I’ve had long hair for most of my life,” Asagi sighed. “And I know you love my hair.”

“I love _you_ ,” Atsushi corrected him. Hair was one of those details that didn’t matter. It was the nature and personality of the human or vampire that was most important. And Asagi’s sweet nature had won him over so quickly. “I do enjoy running my fingers through your hair, but it’s more important that you be comfortable when we’re traveling.”

Asagi nodded in response.

“How short?” Atsushi asked.

“I think… to my shoulders would be best.”

“All right.” Atsushi tied Asagi’s hair back so it would be easier to cut. He’d just raised the knife to his lover’s hair when he heard Asagi sniff. “Asagi?” He set his knife down and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him back against his chest. “What’s wrong?”

Asagi had his head bowed to hide under his bangs. “I know it’s just hair… but I’ve had long hair for so many years. It feels like it’s a part of me now.”

“Do you not want me to cut your hair? I don't want you to be unhappy.”

Asagi took a deep breath then pulled away, sitting up again. “No. I need to cut it… it’s too long and too much of a bother while we travel like this. Once we find a place to settle in and live, I’ll grow my hair long again.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Cut my hair.”

“…All right.” Atsushi raised the knife to Asagi’s hair again. He’d sharpened the knife in preparation for this. Slowly he cut through Asagi’s hair, trying to make the cut as even as possible so one side of Asagi’s hair wouldn’t be lopsided. He heard Asagi sniffing again but tried to ignore it. He needed to focus on his lover’s haircut. Once Atsushi had finished, he brushed the hair away from Asagi’s back and smoothed his remaining hair down. “There. Turn around, love.”

Asagi hesitantly obeyed. He looked different with short hair, but all Atsushi saw was his beautiful lover. Gently he brushed Asagi’s tears away and kissed him. “Don’t cry.”

“I know it’s silly...”

“Shh.” Atsushi pulled Asagi into his lap and kissed him again. He brushed his thoughts against Asagi’s to show him what he saw.

“I guess it’s not too bad,” Asagi said.

“You won’t get stuck in bushes anymore.”

That got him to laugh. “That’s true. I’m glad… I hated that.”

“I know.” Atsushi set Asagi down on the futon then lay down next to him. “We should get some rest.” And enjoy the chance to sleep under a roof while they could. They’d been traveling so Asagi could see more of their world, but Atsushi would be happy when they found a place where they could settle down in and make a home.

Wherever that may be.


End file.
